Deal
by Medoran Loki
Summary: What do you know? More Kailex fluff. Basically just Kailex sitting in bed together with a lazy Saturday morning mood. Oneshot.


**I'm actually really excited to write this next edition in the 'written-at-two-am-Kailex-fluff-fanfics'. So yeah enjoy.**

 **(No I don't have a Kailex obsession)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Medoran Chronicles**

—-

Deal.

Alex's eyes fluttered open to her warmly lit bedroom, and she moved around a little.

"Morning, love." Kaiden said, curling his arm around her torso, and placing a gentle kiss on her temple. She smiled.

"Hey." She rolled around to face him, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear today's rendition of sleep talking." He replied amused. Alex rolled her eyes.

" _Oh no._ What have I said this time?"

"That you love my smile– oh wait no, that was the dillyberry juice." He said, eyes sparkling, and giving her another signature grin. Alex sighed.

"You'll never let go of that will you?" Kaiden considered that a moment.

"Not likely."

"Well if you're going to be like that–" She pressed her lips against his own. "–Then I get to kiss that smile."

"Fine by me." He murmured, kissing her again, his feet brushing against hers.

"No but really," Alex said, pulling away after a while, "what _did_ I say? Because I was having some pretty _wild_ dreams last night, I mean–" She made a face, and Kaiden laughed.

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He twirled his finger around of a strand of Alex's hair that had come out of her ponytail overnight.

"Hmm… let's see." He looked up for a moment, as if trying to remember something, "I do recall an 'Oh _Bear…_ _mhm…_ kiss me… _mhm..._ '" Alex went bright red, and buried her face into his shoulder, mortified.

" _Ugh,_ no. Did I really say that?" She looked up at him, anxiously, but already could tell from the stupid grin on his face that she hadn't, in fact, said that. She shoved his chest lightly.

"You're the _worst._ "

"You seemed pretty nervous, A." Kaiden teased, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Is there something I should know about?" She kissed him abruptly, and he smiled into it.

"Was that to prove that there isn't or to shut me up?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Both." Alex said, linking her hands behind his neck and pressing her forehead onto his.

Kaiden wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked side to side slightly, humming an old Medoran ballad. They sat there, content and at peace in each other's company in the warm sun that shone through the window.

Then Alex's stomach rumbled. Loudly.

They both chuckled.

"Time for breakfast, hey?" Kaiden asked, and he tickled her stomach. She squirmed, and giggled.

"Yep. I'll have waffles and hot chocolate thanks. Really load on the marshmallows."

"Oh yeah? And who said I was making breakfast?"

"Well I'm definitely way too comfy."

"You're on top of me."

"Yeah. You're comfy."

"And what would you do if I went to make _your_ breakfast–not that I'm volunteering." Alex snorted.

"You would carry me. Duh."

" _Of course_. Not impractical at all."

"See? I knew you see reason." And she kissed him on the cheek.

"What if I don't want to make breakfast." Alex slumped.

"I take back my kiss."

"I take your kiss back."

"You can't do that."

"Fine, I give you my own kiss." He planted one on her nose, her cheek and her lips.

"How generous. Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Now can you make me some brekkie please?"

"Whatever happened to chivalry…?"

"Whatever happened to reverse-chivalry?"

"It never existed. That's what."

"Hmm… I see your point. What about this. The person with the longest hair has to make breakfast."

"I _will_ get scissors. No, the person with the best abs has to make breakfast. Now I'd better check who wins."

"Nice try. No. Scissors, paper, rock."

"Best out of three?"

"Always."

"Deal."

—-

 **Okay so this didn't end up as good as I'd hoped, because I actually ended up cutting off a whole section off the end. I might use that part for another fic, but this one just seemed to end better like this. Welp, I hope you liked it anyway. Apologies for any typos, I know for me personally, they really bug me.**

 **Ciao ciao, Skylerscrawl.**


End file.
